The Department of Chemistry at the University of California, Irvine, will purchase a 300 MHz NMR spectrometer with support from the PHS Shared Instrumentation Program. The instrument will serve as one of the primary sources of structural and/or dynamic data for the synthetic, bioorganic, biophysical and physical organic chemistry research programs at Irvine. These programs include research in the following areas: structural chemistry of oligosaccharides; exploratory drug design; total synthesis of steroids, alkaloids, neurotoxins, antibiotics, and marine natural products.